


записи утраченных времен

by simbay



Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: В руках Циклонис оказывается кристалл с посланием от ее альтернативной версии.





	записи утраченных времен

**Author's Note:**

> для конкурса  
> ВАУ, я сделала это  
> идея взята из "вселенной стивена" и пленки Розы Кварц ее сыну (хотя там совсем иначе было, нооо)

... в этот день Ас застает Циклонис в пустой библиотеке, окруженную горой книг и прочего барахла, которым интересовалась на этой терре только она. Юная императрица колдует над старым проектором, что поставлен на стопку из инструкций к старым технологиям, которые девочке уж точно не были нужны. Он замечает у нее в руках тусклый розовый кристалл, который девушка крепко сжимает в руках, и ему, казалось бы, взрослому человеку, которого не интересуют такие глупости, как очередные чудаковатые желания Циклонис, становится внезапно любопытно, что же это за камень - хотя бы потому, что он никогда еще не видел свою госпожу такой взволнованной и заинтересованной. Ас осторожно подходит к девушке и останавливается позади нее - Циклонис это замечает и поворачивает к нему голову.

\- Узри, что я нашла, - она вертит розовый кристалл в руках, держа его с особой нежностью. Девушка жестом указывает на проигрыватель, представляющий из себя подставку для кристалла и линзу, из которой на белый экран, что крепко закреплен между стеллажами книг, должно выйти изображение. Циклонис с непривычной для нее радостью подлетает к командующему и насильно тянет его за собой. - Ты должен это посмотреть. Со мной. Обязательно.

\- Что это такое? - Ас не сопротивляется, хотя считает это глупостью. Но все же любопытство берет над ним вверх - он садится на пол рядом со своей госпожой, которая аккуратно вставляет кристалл в проектор и поворачивается к командующему. Она потирает руки в предвкушении.

\- Ты когда-нибудь слышал о теории альтернативных реальностей? - она не дожидается ответа Аса и начинает рассказывать, эмоционально жестикулируя, что было совершенно непохоже на нее - кажется, этот камень и правда важен. - Существует теория, что все временные вероятности записаны на кристаллы, и на каждом отражена альтернативная реальность нашего мира, где что-то пошло не так, как тут, на этом камне. Я не знаю, правда ли это, но бабушка говорила, что этот розовый кварц один из таких, - Циклонис оглядывается назад и вместе с Асом рассматривает кристалл. Она поворачивает голову назад, к командующему, и глубоко вздыхает, раздувая ноздри. - Бабушка говорила, что на этом камне записано послание для нас двоих от... Хотя, тебе лучше увидеть. И мне. Нельзя верить одним лишь рассказам, нужно пробовать.

 _Альтернативная реальность?.._ \- Ас подпирает голову локтем и безучастно смотрит на экран, на котором начинает проявляться картинка. Он может представить себе лишь одну вселенную, где что-то пошло не так, и это _что-то_ \- он сам, не предавший своего командира. Циклонис поудобней устраивается рядом с ним и затаивает дыхание.

На экране идут помехи. После этого с тихим щелчком появляется пейзаж какой-то солнечной терры, в которой Ас с удивлением узнает Блустар - по крайней мере так эта терра выглядела до того, как ее захватила Циклония десять лет назад. Почти сразу после падения Альянса. Неприятные воспоминания, однако. После этого на пленке около края терры появляется высокая темноволосая фигура в униформе усопшей эскадрильи "Штормовых Ястребов", еще первых, и этим человеком оказывается...

\- О боги, - тихо вздыхает Циклонис, кажется, тоже пораженная этим.

Это Ас - кажется, камень и правда оказался осколком той далекой альтернативной реальности, где не произошло предательства. Альтеративная версия мужчины выглядит немного старше, чем он сам, когда фигура движется с места к оператору, за кадром раздается тихий женский смех, вызывающий недоумение у... Сам Ас не знает, как назвать свою иную версию. По настоящей фамилии? Пусть он будет Мариамом.

Мариам закидывает руки за голову и без интереса смотрит в камеру (по крайней мере, Асу кажется, что это камера - а на что же еще могли записать эту запись?), после этого он показывает язык, вызывая еще один смешок у оператора. Она веселым, чуть хрипловатым, голосом интересуется:

_\- Что ты делаешь?.._

\- Этот голос! - Циклонис крепко сжимает кулаки и с упоением смотрит на экран, кажется, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением. Ас не понимает того, откуда у нее взялся этот кристалл, не понимает, как он вообще появился в этой реальности, и каким макаром он смог показать им это. Выходит, что тот женский голос за кадром - Циклонис? Но если предательства не было, то почему она жива?

На экране вновь идут помехи.

На следующем кадре показывают дом, в котором жила семья Молниеносного Удара - в этой реальности, кажется, она все еще там живет. Ас кривит рот, когда видит своего бывшего командира, живого и здорового, и его жену, которые машут в камеру и улыбаются. Удар вдруг загадочно подмигивает оператору и кивком указывает в сторону, камера поворачивается, и под деревом видно двух спящих людей - это бывший специалист по кристаллам усопшей эскадрильи и сам Мариам, привалившиеся к дереву и друг к другу. На голове у мужчины сидит небольшая птица, и голос за кадром со смехом комментирует:

\- _Кажется, у кого-то появился новый друг._

Птичка вдруг с криком взлетает, резко пробуждая специалиста и Мариама, из-за чего они сначала ударяются затылками о дерево, а потом сталкиваются лбами. Вновь слышен смех оператора, но в этот раз вместе с ним смеются Удар и его жена.

Вновь помехи.

На экране появляется недовольное лицо Мариама, камера дрожит и ходит ходуном. Так продолжается около минуты, пока экран не перестает дергаться, а оператор не говорит:

\- _Ну, давай. Скажи что-нибудь._

\- _Если бы я знал, что говорить,_ \- тихо фыркает Мариам, картинно закатывая глаза. За кадром раздается раздраженный вздох, и на экране появляется чья-то рука, несильно пихающая кулаком мужчину. Тот с ироничной усмешкой вскидывает бровь. - _Прости, но мне трудно поверить тебе, что это вообще реально. Твой план. Ты думаешь, даже если что-то получится, они получат этот камень?_

\- _Конечно получат!_ \- уверенно говорит голос за кадром, после чего раздается щелчок пальцами - Мариам усмехается. - _Ну же, личный помощник капитана "Штормовых Ястребов", расскажи нам о себе!_

\- _О, окей! Если ты так хочешь!_ \- Мариам и оператор смеются, после чего мужчина кашляет в кулак и с иронией смотрит в камеру. - _Они зовут меня Асом. Просто Асом, слышишь, да? Как и раньше. Ну так вот... О чем я хотел сказать?_ \- Мариам вопрошающе смотрит за кадр и, серьезно нахмурившись, кивает, после чего вновь обращает свой взор на зрителей. - _В этой реальности ты не предал свою эскадрилью, и даже не собирался. Это было правильно, но привело к ужасающим последствиям! Ну, ты знаешь сынка командира? Эрроу? Представь, что этот мелкий спиногрыз поругался с отцом и вместе с толпой бывших циклонианцев и какой-то темнокожей девчонкой с кристальной магией возродил Циклонию, которую вы четырнадцать лет назад развалили. Глупо, не правда ли?_ \- он грустно вздыхает. - _Вот и я думаю - глупо. И, если ты все же это смотришь, всегда помни про то, что причина для предательства, которую ты выбрал, очень глупая! Как ты вообще смог убить своего капитана из-за этого, а? Ну, подумаешь, мать была не тем, кем кажется, а командир оказался сводным братом, это еще не самое страшное в этой жизни,_ \- Мариам закатывает глаза и отмахивается. - _В общем, Мариам-из-другой-реальности, ты настоящий идиот. Если рядом с тобой сидит Ларк... Циклонис из другой реальности, пусть она даст тебе крепкого подзатыльника,_ \- он поджимает губы и хмуро смотрит в камеру. - _Так, все. Я все сказал. Выключи эту штуку._

За кадром раздается смех, и вновь идут помехи.

Вслед за этим показывают дерево, растущее около дома Удара, которое покачивается на ветру. По небу плывут облака, и где-то вдалеке раздаются голоса Мариама и Удара - кажется, те что-то делают. Оператор тихо вздыхает и тоскливым голосом начинает говорить:

\- _Разве это не прекрасно, прошлая я?.. Этот мир полон возможностей, здесь почти пятнадцать лет не было войны, представляешь?.. Целых пятнадцать лет. Но все разрушилось, когда Эрроу взбрела в голову эта глупая идея из-за его амбиций и запрета отца на полеты - я не... я не знаю, как так вышло. Наверное, командир потерял кого-то на войне... раз не пускает сына в небо, он боится. Я не стремлюсь в облака, туда хочет Эрроу. После того, как четырнадцать лет назад пала Циклония..._ \- раздается вздох. - _... мы росли вместе, даже не подозревая, что вскоре станем на разные стороны баррикад. Удар подарил мне новую жизнь, пощадив в тот день, я ужасно благодарна ему за то, но то, что творится сейчас невозможно описать словами. Ты видишь лишь маленький кусочек моей счастливой жизни - завтра будет опять война, мы пойдем против воскресшей Циклонии, которую возглавляют люди не старше меня - та красивая девушка Пайпер и сам Эрроу. Королева и ее командующий... Мы проиграем - я знаю. Альянс не выдержит их силы. Кристаллы сказали мне о том, что в этой битве и в этом мире не будет благополучного исхода, а потому мы должны создать новый..._

Камера резко поворачивается и демонстрирует молодую девушку с черными длинными волосами и с очень бледной кожей. Она мягко улыбается и качает головой.

\- _Прошлая я, Циклонис... Мы не можем существовать вместе, моя жизнь принадлежит обреченной вселенной, твоя же - новой и неизведанной, которую создадим мы с Мариамом,_ \- она отводит взгляд в сторону и прикрывает глаза. - _Ас готов стать предателем, чтобы убить своего командира и обеспечить невозможность становления Эрроу тем, кем он есть, он готов не дать Циклонии умереть. Если ты смотришь это, то, наверное, ты уже императрица всей Циклонии. Поздравляю,_ \- она вновь смотрит в камеру и болезненно улыбается. - _И мне важно, чтобы ты знала, что ты должна править мудро и хорошо, ты не должна продолжать эту войну. Ради нас, кто пожертвует своими жизнями ради обеспечения твоего благополучного будущего, ради Удара, который тоже согласился на такую большую жертву, как собственная смерть. Ты должна знать, что в твоих руках находится очень важная задача, и я надеюсь, что ты с Мариамом исполнишь ее как надо, не проливая лишней крови. Всегда помни, что я - это ты!_ \- она широко распахивает глаза и кивает. - _Позаботься о своем мире, Циклонис! Позаботься обо мне, Мариам._

Она еще раз мягко улыбается в камеру, и дальше идут помехи, которые уже не прерываются ничем.

В библиотечном зале повисает тишина. Ас и Циклонис молча смотрят на белый экран, воспринимая информацию, которую дал им кристалл. Юная императрица начинает размышлять о нерациональности войны, а командир с тоской осознает, что даже в той вселенной, где, казалось бы, жизнь шла хорошо, все равно случилось что-то, что не дало ей долгого существования. Значит, быть предателем и правда его судьба - написанная другим им из обреченного будущего.

Циклонис осторожно вынимает розовый кристалл из проектора и прижимает его к себе. Она с мягкой улыбкой, _такой же_ , как у ее альтернативной версии, смотрит на Аса и протягивает ему руку, помогая встать с пола.

\- Значит, будущее в наших руках?.. - тихо спрашивает она, заглядывая в глаза командующему. Тот лишь усмехается в ответ и потирает затылок.

\- Видимо, да.


End file.
